


Винда

by fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019, Wisedo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Previous tag is left for ReFeRy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019/pseuds/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Винда думает об общем благе и Дамблдоре





	Винда

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено заявками с инсайда:  
>  _В курсе ли фанклуб, что первоначально великое благо создавалось не одним Гриндевальдом? Знаю ли они об Дамблдоре что-то с его уст или все ограничивается сухой информацией в духе "выдающийся ум Хогварства"?_  
>  и  
>  _Пока Геллерт разбирался с аврорами и сидел в тюрьме, его место временно занял кто-то из аколитов, поддерживая работу всего коллектива и сторонних, но важных им людей. Кто и почему именно он - на усмотрение автора._

Пока Геллерт просиживал штаны в МАКУСА, пытаясь руководить американским авроратом, на плечи Винды легла ответственность за всю подпольную деятельность революционного движения. Гриндельвальд мог неделями, не выходить на связь. Он объяснял это тем, что не хочет скомпрометировать своё прикрытие. Винде очень хотелось объявить Геллерта Гриндельвальда великомучеником, страдающим ради общего блага от лап злобных американских авроров. Но это звучало слишком фальшиво.

Тогда Винда даже подумать не могла, что Гриндельвальда могут раскрыть. Когда Геллерта поймали, поддерживать с ним связь стало практически невозможно. Винде пришлось принимать решения самостоятельно. Расширять агентуру, поддерживать связи, заверять встревоженных сторонников в том, что всё идёт по плану.

Ещё никогда в жизни Винде не приходилось столько врать. Но великое будущее не могло наступить само. И Винда лавировала, договаривалась — вертелась, как белка в колесе.

Надо было сплотить мировое магическое сообщество. Показать, что система министерств тормозит прогресс. Если маги сейчас не раздавят маглов, то сами будут раздавлены. Да, часть волшебников будет сметена бурей магической революции. Но это будут жертвы, без которых просто нельзя обойтись.

Винда была больше всех заинтересована в побеге Гриндельвальда. И Гриндельвальд вернулся… Она не испытывала такой радости, даже когда впервые удалось подняться в воздух на метле. Винда надеялась, что всё станет как раньше. Но Гриндельвальд оценил её организаторские таланты и брать на себя прежний объём работы не торопился, обосновав это тем, что она прекрасно справляется и без него.

Вместо этого, обжегшись на молоке, Гриндельвальд стал дуть на воду. Когда в Париже было произнесено имя «Дамблдор», Винда сначала не поверила в то, что Геллерт серьёзен. Ей не хотелось верить, что Гриндельвальд готов отодвинуть интересы мировой магической революции на второй план ради уничтожения одного-единственного человека.

Винду не волновал Альбус Дамблдор. Ей было глубоко безразлично то, что бывший идеолог разочаровался в идеях мировой магической революции. Это вовсе не значило, что сами идеи были плохими. И уж точно не давало повода бросить все силы на уничтожение Дамблдора.

Геллерт Гриндельвальд никогда раньше не переживал за свою жизнь. И вряд ли бы стал делать это сейчас. Гриндельвальд опасался Дамблдора скорее как политического противника. Но даже если бы Дамблдор вылез из своей маленькой школы, ему в любом случае не удалось бы разубедить Винду в том, что мир, которым правят маги — это плохо.


End file.
